


Peculiar

by Seth_Koragami



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Other, Sirens, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Koragami/pseuds/Seth_Koragami
Summary: "You're a curious little thing, aren't you?" wide, cerulean blue eyes stared up at him. His breaths came out in short, rapid puffs of white clouds as his heart hammered in his chest, the boy gripped onto the sand beneath him. The feeling of it being squeezed through his fingers made his eyes focus onto the creature before him; taking in its frightening beauty. Pierre felt its touch lingering on his cheek and quickly moved his head to the side. He hissed and covered his cheek as pain bloomed but the pain worsened as the sand and seawater burned the exposed flesh. "Still just as dumb as the others...still, you're powerful aren't you?" the creature grabbed onto his chin and grinned. "My voice barely affected you" he caught his eyes shifting to his lips, gazing intently at it as he spoke. "So peculiar".
Kudos: 6





	Peculiar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by someone's prompt on Twitter.

The fog had always been a big part of Pierre Levou's life. He finds comfort in its grasps, the way it floats and moves around him simply mesmerized him. He considers it a friend, almost family at this point. There was always so comforting about it, the way it holds him in its grasps and covers him like a blanket; he was achingly lonely and for the most idiotic reason. Pierre was born deaf, unable to listen to the glamorous sounds of the dreary island he lived on since birth according to the sisters of the church he was brought to by his loving parents. He held no resentment towards them, at least they hadn't thrown him onto the streets for the dogs and crows or worse yet toss him into the ocean where his infant self could've been feasted on by the things that lurked below. 

However, it didn't leave him with any fewer questions. Had they ever loved him? Did he have siblings? Was his father a fisherman like the other men on the island? What about his mother? Was she beautiful?

Well, he had that one answered but he didn't think Sister Avian was being completely honest. She told him about the night he'd been given to the orphanage, recalling his mother's pretty blonde locks that shaped her small face with sweet ringlets, eyes as blue as the sky and cheeks flushes from crying. Sister Avian was the handful of people here that could communicate with Pierre so they often spent their time together, doing chores, 'talking' and everything of the sorts. In some way he was relieved to know she'd been crying when she left him here, perhaps that meant she cared. 

Or possibly desperate, he wondered if he had burdened his unknown mother with his existence but Sister Avian often reprimanded him for such thoughts. Telling him to clean as penance for overlooking the blessing of their Lord that placed him here where he was able to grow up with a roof over his head, food on the table and with more siblings than he could ever wish for- not that he'd wish for them anyway, children were incredibly cruel but teenagers were just vicious in their words and actions. Their Lord did little to hinder those emotions when they cornered Pierre to push him around for their entertainment. When Pierre was too old to be under the care of the church, she helped him get a job at the hospital as the cleaning boy. He was forever grateful for that but he wished for adventure. The scenery beyond the fog was the sun waiting for him there? He didn't want to rot on here like the fishes the men would bring from their trips back from sea, wide-eyed and reeking of misery as their pathetic little gasps slowed down. He felt like it was time to move on from here, nothing would come to him if he lived his entire life mopping floors with the sick and dying as his only company. So he set out for a job by the pier, smiling at the sailors enthusiastically only to have them eye him with amusement clear in their eyes. 

"He won't last a day at sea" one sailor grumbled, throwing his head back as he gulped down the remaining rum in his bottle. A small series of chuckles erupted around him. "Only an idiot would take him" and an idiot there were plenty that day. Pierre was taken into a crew as a deck boy. There was the teeny tiny itsy bitsy problem with his hearing but he was sure he could manage! He was positive about it! He clambered down the deck to put his burlap sack of belongings, excited to be able to finally leave that dreary town. 'Goodbye, old friend' he thought to himself as they began setting off, he stretched his fingers out in front of him and over the railing to watch as the fog slithered past his fingers. Like a lover, letting go off his hand. He spotted Sister Avian waving at him and he did the same with vigor in case she couldn't see him. Finally, his smile didn't fall off his face despite the harsh smack to the back of his head from one of the older members of the crew; he quickly began following him to assist with securing things below deck with that stupidly huge grin. 

Finally, an adventure. 

Perhaps the Lord had taken his wants of an adventure too seriously. Barely a fortnight at sea, Pierre was drifting along as the waves carried him away from the shipwreck. The sea was kind, pitying the sweet boy with eyes the same colors as hers but her creatures were curious. Golden eyes stared from below, its long tail brushing against the deck boy's exposed leg almost testingly. 

The creature knew what the boy was, he'd seen him when his pod had called out to his ship and he'd seen the way he simply...did not care. It was extraordinary. He was sure the boy wasn't human but up close he smelled no different from his fellow men. It glanced back at the frenzy of sirens as he heard them call out for him. Although he was hungry he wanted answers more. So he carefully breached the surface of the calm water to wrap his arms around Pierre's shivering body and began to swim away towards land. Which then leads to Pierre waking up to the creature's face inches away from his own. He scrambled back, it grabbed onto his shoulder before he could get too far for its convenience. The strength it had made him grunt as a flurry of sand was created from the impact. Its strength also frightened him enough to not scream. 

"You're a curious little thing, aren't you?" wide, cerulean blue eyes stared up at him. His breaths came out in short, rapid puffs of white clouds as his heart hammered in his chest, the boy gripped onto the sand beneath him. The feeling of it being squeezed through his fingers made his eyes focus onto the creature before him; taking in its frightening beauty. Pierre felt its touch lingering on his cheek and quickly moved his head to the side. He hissed and covered his cheek as pain bloomed but the pain worsened as the sand and seawater burned the exposed flesh. "Still just as dumb as the others...still, you're powerful aren't you?" the creature grabbed onto his chin and grinned. "Our voice didn't even affect you" he caught his eyes shifting to his lips, gazing intently at it as he spoke. "So peculiar". 

Pierre's blonde curls were next on the creature's list to feel. He noted he had an inky black mop of hair, that was a stark contrast to his golden eyes much like his red tail and scales against his dark skin. Pierre had to stop himself from eyeing any lower than the creature's chest - he had an odd concoction of feelings stir inside of him after he felt glad to see that such a beautiful man had been...well, a man! If he survived this he needed to repent as quickly as possible. He'd never seen demons before but perhaps they weren't red men with horns and a tail. Maybe they were a sinfully attractive creature of the sea, temptation oozing out him like an overflowing bucket in the rain. He-- It leaned close to his face again, long lashes brushing against his cheeks, he felt the creature's plump lips brush against the juncture of his neck and he reacted like a live wire. It grunted as he pushed it away and scrambled to get onto his weak legs. The soft sand wasn't helping him either. He gasped as he saw the creature's long tail, it disappeared into the ocean and its fin slapped the surface of the water as it pushed itself onto its disturbingly human hands. Pierre put as much distance as he could between him and the sea demon.


End file.
